


In the Eye of a Hurricane

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon Era, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: How does a orphan, son of a Scotsman dropped in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar? Follows Alexander's past from when he first found his voice to when he arrives in New York City. (Historical)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for backstories and I haven't been able to find many stories about Alexander's past. They were either one shots or mordern AUs. I do read modern AU, I just perfer canon. So I took it into my own hands to write this. Alexander's life until he came to the U.S. to become a new man.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter One

Alexander didn't always speak his mind. He hadn't learned that it was the only way to get out until he was much older. But he never wanted people doubting him. Even at five years old he wouldn't let anything stop him. By the time Alexander was three, his mother, Rachel had taught him to how to read. She was proud to show the world that her son, even if he was born out of wedlock, would blow them all away one day. Someday.

The boy created worlds in his head. It was a way to escape the real one around him. He lounged for something to be a part of. Whenever Rachel asked to get a glimpse of what her son was creating and erasing in his mind, Alexander shrugged her off. She learned not to pester her son about these things. So did his older brother, Jay. His father didn't know his son very well, so he didn't ask questions. Richard, his best friend, didn't ask questions. When Alexander was older and he told people that he was a reserved child, they wouldn't believe him.

When Rachel was doing the laundry outside one day, Alexander let her into his mind. It was a beautiful day. Sunlight poured down from up above. The birds were singing in the background. As Rachel hung up another sheet, Alexander tugged on her apron. Rachel sat down, grateful to be interrupted.

"Yes, Alex?" asked Rachel, drying her hands in her dress.

"I made up a story," Alexander told her.

Rachel smiled. "Can you tell it to me?"

Her son cleared his voice as if he were going to perform an Italian Aria.

"Once upon a time in a nursery rhyme," he began, "You know what a nursery rhyme is, right mama?" Rachel nodded so he continued, "There was a king hiding in a castle. Because he never learned a single thing!"

"Oh, my!" Rachel gasped.

Alexander nodded his head seriously. "Not a smart for numbers. A smart for words. So the queen made an announcement." He said the big word slowly, than looked to his mother for approval. Rachel was beaming with pride. She had taught him that word a few weeks ago. "She wanted all the teachers to come and teach the king. So they came from the east and they came from the west. But all of them failed. So the queen chopped their heads off and put them on a gate."

Now Rachel was a bit confused. How did her five-year-old son know about decapitation? Maybe Jay had told him? That wouldn't be a surprise to Rachel. Everything Jay learned he told his little brother. Now the mystery was, where had Jay learned about decapitation?

"And one day a man came out of that gate," Alexander continued, "He said to the queen, 'I'm the dirty rascal and I'm here to teach the king!'. But the queen didn't like him. So she hid all of the jewels. The Dirty Rascal went to see the king. Than the king was happy, because he had a friend. So they sang and they laughed and lived happily ever after. The end."

Rachel burst into applause. "That was an amazing story, Alex! I loved it! Do you want to tell your father once he gets home?"

The little boy nodded, excitement lighting up his eyes.

"Than we'll wait until he gets home."

Alexander waited until his bedtime for his father to get home. But James didn't get home until midnight. Rachel was furious with him. He could of at least got a messenger to tell her he was going to be late.

Rachel put the boys to bed. They fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other. She let herself smile at the adorable scene than closed the door behind her.

James was already gone in the morning, so Alexander couldn't tell him his story. But that didn't stop him. The young Hamilton made a plan.

When the roster crowed at dawn, Alexander's eyes snapped open. He was wide awake and ready to take action. Alexander ran into his parents' room, quiet as a mouse, so he wouldn't wake his mother.

"Father," he whispered, tapping on his back.

James let out a groan. He slowly opened his eyes to see his youngest son.

"What is it Alexander?" he questioned, "Bad dream? Well, son, Hamiltons don't get so upset over nightmares, okay?"

But Alexander was already shaking his head. "No. I'm going to tell you a story!"

"It's five in the morning, son!"

"And that's your punishment for not being home on time."

James rolled his eyes. "Let's at least go into a different room so we don't wake your mother."

Alexander took his father's hand and practily dragged him out of bed. Rachel lifted her eyelids to see her son and lover out of bed. She rolled over.

"Wha' you doin'?" she said, not yet awake.

"Go back to sleep, Ach," James whispered in her ear.

"Both of you, come back to sleep. That would be enough."

But Rachel was already drifting back to sleep. Alexander told his father the story. Receiving enough praise to satisfied him for a bit. Alexander had never been satisfied forever before.

He would never be satisfied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamilton.

Chapter Two

It was when he was seven, Alexander learned good talking could do. He was in the middle of an adventure with. The waves were high and the grass was soaked because of it. Nothing could stop the invincible Alexander Hamilton and Richard Ness. They were explorers, searching for a new land. Just like the new land that James had told Alexander about. The place sang to him. They couldn't take their time.

"Look out!" Alexander called to his friend.

Richard ran away from the trap that was laid down. He dodged branches and poison ivy from under his heels. Alexander grabbed his friend's hand . The sprinted to safety. Into a dark cave.

Inside their was a sleeping lion. Alexander put his finger to his lips, telling Richard to be quiet. They crawled past the lion. The two were safe.

But then there was a roar.

Slowly, the friends turned around. The lion had woken up! They tried to run, but the beast caught them by their shirts. The lion breathed on Alexander, making him go limp.

"Talk to me! Then I will go back to sleep!" the creature roared.

"Okay! Okay!" Alexander exclaimed. He gulped. "Um, my name is Alexander Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait. Just you wait."

The lion yawned. His eyelids started to drop.

"It's working!" Richard whispered.

"I'm, uh, seven years old. I turned seven two weeks ago. You-you… Want to go to sleep. Please go to sleep!" Alexander continued.

There was a loud snore. At last he was sleep. The lion's hands slowly let the boys go as he went into a deeper sleep. Alexander and Richard ran out of the cave. When they escaped, they were back in Richard's house. His little sister was screaming at the top of her lungs. Alexander took off his hat and gave it back to Richard.

"It's time for dinner, boys!" Mrs. Ness informed them.

Alexander talked his mouth off all night. The image if the lion still haunted him. He had to keep talking. As if he was running out of time. It was the only way.

His sudden interest in speaking more continued all night, the next day, the rest of his life. After a little while, it wasn't because of the lion Alexander talked. Just out of practice.

A habit that he would carry with him until the day of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell the part with the lion, was just in Alexander's and Richard's imagination. Sorry if that was not clear.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I would love any reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's how I view five-year-old Hammy. Also, the story that Alexander made up is based off of one from Mary Poppins Returns. I had too, guys. I love both so much. Both of them had Lin-Manuel Miranda in them. I couldn't SAY NO TO THIS! (I really have a problem with quoting musicals NON-STOP, I don't even like that song). That's just THE LIFE I LEAD. If any of you know what I'm talking about. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Review! Please! Review!


End file.
